Freedom
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: When Freedom came around, all their lives changed. For the Colonel, it was like seeing her was like seeing an angel. He fell in love, changing his ways to please her. She puts them all on a rollar coaster of emotions,giving a lesson on love and life.


Chapter One: Freedom

Pudge's p.o.v

Freedom's legs were draped over Alaska's legs. Alaska smiled up at me. "Hey Pudge!"

Freedom snorted. "What kind of a name is Pudge?"

Freedom was no doubt sexy. She had chocolate brown and hair and straight, brown hair, her bangs hanging in her front of her one eye. She wore a pair of incredibly short denim shorts with a revealing neon yellow tank top. And she looked even sexier with her legs on Alaska like that.

"It's my name." I said as I bent down to give Alaska a kiss.

When I tried to further the kiss she pushed me away and said, "We have company." But company never stopped us before. Freedom must have been a special type of company. Grr.

The Colonel walked in the room then. He whistled when he saw Freedom.

Over the past year he had hit a growth spurt, and he now towered over me by a few inches.

And the new Colonel obviously seemed to go over well with Freedom as she smiled up at him.

"Hello there." He said. "The Colonel is at your service." He shook Freedom's hand.

"Nice to meet you Colonel." She said. "The name's Free."

He smiled as he took her legs draped over Alaska's. "Posing for a magazine?"

"You wish!" Alaska said. Free giggled. "This way you can hang it up on the wall next to your bed and go to be with dreams of me running through your head as you sleep!"

"Maybe not you." Colonel said as he once again looked at Free. "I'm a Freedom Rider."

The Colonel and I laughed, Alaska scowled, and Free blushed.

Alaska and Free stood up. "Let's go meet the others." Free said while she stretched this way and that. The Colonel stared at her like he was watching a stripper or something.

"Careful there." I murmured as I elbowed him in the ribs.

He cleared his throat and averted his gaze. "So, Free, how many people did you come with?"

She yawned before answering. "Five counting me."

"Hmm. I see. And how do you know Alaska?"

"Am I under an interrogation here?" She asked, her smile so sweet and contagious.

The Colonel nodded. "As of now."

"Same Elementary and Middle school. Why?"

"Well, it's just…you two look so comfortable together."

She smiled and pushed past him. He followed pursuit.

Alaska grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the pond where Free was hanging out with a whole group of kids. One dude was eyeing her with a hungry expression. Looked like the Colonel had some competition.

Alaska waved at them all, and the two girls ran up to give her a hug. "Alice! Vicky!" She screamed.

One of the girls had short brown hair that stuck out at the sides. She was wearing a pair of cut-off shorts a 3Oh!3 shirt. Alice, I assumed.

The other one had really long, dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a lime green t-shirt and denim shorts.

Free walked up to me, looked into my eyes, the grabbed my hand. She walked over to the Colonel and grabbed his to.

"Your going to love them!" She squealed. "You'll be great friends cause I can tell your a lot alike! They play video games all the time! Do you like video games?"

Damn that girl had energy. The Colonel seemed out of words, so I said, "Um, yah, we love video games."

"Great!" She shrieked. She let go of our hands when we were standing in front of the two guys. "This is Sam and Trevor!" I noticed Sam was the one who seemed totally into her. "You guys are gonna be such good friends!"

She walked over to Sam's side and he threw his arm over her shoulder. Instantly the Colonel froze.

Thank god for Alaska. "We're all going up to my room!" She chimed happily.

"Er…okay." I said, not knowing if that was such a great idea.

She smiled and we all headed up to Alaska's room to do god know's what.

All the girls were on the couch, laying on top of one another in ways that made the guys' mouths water.

Alaska and Free probably looked the best, in my opinion. Free's head was on Alaska's lap, and, though I'm sure it wasn't on purpose, they both had on really hot pouty girl expressions.

"What do we do now?" The Colonel asked right before he took another puff on his cigarette.

"Please stop!" Free shrieked, covering her nose with her hands. "I'm trying to quit smoking those things, and your making it hard!"

He gave her a look like a cat interested in a toy. Then he stood up and walked over, sucking on the end of the smoke like he was sucking everything out. He then blew the smoke in her face.

She coughed. "Gimme one!" She whined.

"Nope! I support those who quit!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, now standing up, to restrain him. His cigarette was held in between his teeth as he looked down at her, his eyes wide and excited.

She plucked it from her lips and placed it to hers. She blew the smoke in his face. "Needed that." She sighed, her eyes closed. "Really needed that."

And then there was complete silence. It was one of those moments where you expected somebody just say, "Just kiss her already!"

But of course nobody did, even though we all probably wanted to. I mean, they barley knew each other but they acted like they had known each other their entire lives.

And trust me, if Free was just any girl, the Colonel would of smacked his lips to hers in an instant. But Free wasn't just any girl.

She wasn't Alaska, she was like a whole new breed of girl. Complicated and yet so freaking crazy. And she was pretty to, though in my eyes there was no comparison between her and Alaska.

"Okay!" Alaska said, shattering the silence. "I have an idea."

"Dear lord!" The Colonel said. "We're all screwed."

"Truth or dare!" She said.

Damn, we all really were screwed.

**It's a new idea, so go easy on me…**


End file.
